User talk:CorakTM
Welcome Hi, welcome to Elona Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Xeren electric tank (Elona+) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kasarn (Talk) 06:02, July 15, 2012 Thanks. I want to get some content for the Elona+ mod up here, since currently I and a lot of other interested players are using long threads on the 4chan "Video Game Generals" image board for sharing info. It's very bad for that, so hopefully there can be at least some good information added here. - CorakTM (talk) 08:48, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, just want to say kudos for the awesome job you're doing on adding Elona+ info. As a fan of the mod, I really appreciate your work. :-) SiamJai (talk) 02:42, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I appreciate it. The problem is that there's so much to add that I don't know how long I'll be able to go before losing interest. People might get more use out of me adding artifacts than monster stats, though. What I can see of clipboard stuff that's up, a lot of names are there but the places the stuff is obtained and the stats aren't. Also,, whatever I could link someone to so that I could avoid typing it out over and over would help. Going to put some work into adapting the evolution chart first, I think. The google docs one is okay, but we probably need one that's publically editable so more stuff can be added and corrected by other users. CorakTM (talk) 06:47, July 20, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, I know what you mean; there is tons of new stuff and few people working on this. Sometimes I feel close to being burned out too. Then I just do some minor topic I feel like doing, to remind me that this is actually fun. Speaking of the evo chart, I've just brought that google docs table over to the wiki. Still needs a lot of info, but it should give a good starting point for everyone to correct and update, like you said. :-) : Keep up the great job, and see you around! SiamJai (talk) 13:18, July 20, 2012 (UTC) : I was working on a spreadsheet that was a rip from the japanese wiki google translate, since that's basically what the google docs one was. Didn't do anything with it until last night. Added a bunch of stats from another jap wiki page and my own caps. I'll put up the one I edited below the google docs one. If I could figure out what "bit mastered" works out to, it would fill in a big part of that. CorakTM (talk) 14:56, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ::: Awesome, yours is much better! :-) Took out the basic googledocs version. Also, it looks like that 'bit mastered' refers to certain bitflags set, as explained on the forums (in that example, the horse/unicorn gains the "float" ability). I can check such pet abilities in game memory, so I'll focus on the rest of these 'bits' and see what comes up. SiamJai (talk) 00:44, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: Yeah, that JUST occured to me this evening while I was typing out a translation request. Odd coincidence. I am cutting and pasting from my OpenOffic calc program, but the cell boundaries haven't migrated over, and I can't figure out how to get the damn borders to show up yet. That would probably help a little to read it. CorakTM (talk) 03:37, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Good idea. It has borders now, but I still haven't figured out how to make both the vertical and horizontal borders have the same color. I guess it doesn't look too bad, but feel free to revert if you prefer the original. SiamJai (talk) 02:25, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Looks fine like that, thanks. CorakTM (talk) 02:58, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Two-tiled sprite ID correction Hi there Corak, I just found out that for large characters that use two-tile sprites, the top sprite number is what the game uses as the ID. Using the bottom sprite ID will result in only the bottom half of the character rendered in-game. I've already corrected some of the earlier info to reflect this (original number -33), but there might still be some out there. Just a heads-up. :) SiamJai (talk) 16:09, August 10, 2012 (UTC) : It's been too long since i used the chara_## method to replace sprites, so I had to go back and double-check. I guess I was wrong. On the bright side, I played long enough with a mutant that I was trying that I can go through the story bosses again and make sure that I have the info right. I don't know if you caught the info on unicode fonts messing up the names of the meshera enemies or not. It ended up adding the '@' to some names as well, where there was just a space without it. Must be whatever font they added to type it in. Maybe they were looking for a certain size of space. Changing those would probably just confuse people, but I would like to replace the Meshera names with the greek letters whereever possible. Wikia doesn't like using the alt-codes, so going to have to cut and paste. I'll probably get around to the pages so people don't have to go through that. CorakTM (talk) 17:10, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :: Yeah, I saw it - nice discovery! :) I was wondering before what on earth it could mean. Hopefully the final release will have these fixed (at least the @ thingie), but I don't hold my breath. SiamJai (talk) 05:38, August 12, 2012 (UTC) How do you discover resistances of mobs?Ioklatapr (talk) 00:00, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, I just use the wizard mode info screen. You can save, activate the wizard mode, interact with the target, then check their info. Then you either force close in normal Elona or use Elona+'s F1 save F2 load function. CorakTM (talk) 00:06, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Does wizard mode allow to see amount of favor received after offer to god?Ioklatapr (talk) 00:40, August 26, 2012 (UTC) You have to use a program like Elosnack to see the total value, but the amount you get for an offering is here. 25 per normal thing, up to 50 favor for corpses 10s or more, and those values time 5 for converting an altar or claiming an unaligned one. Challenge or Panic missions in Palmia work well for that, since the altar in the mission map is always unaligned every time you start a new mission. CorakTM (talk) 08:03, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I see, thank you. Since this method involves using of something else but just Elona, I think I'll pass. I just would like to know if favor received for offering coconut crab to Ehekatl differs from offering any other fish. I know its amount is relatively huge since coconut crab weights 8.0s, but to all other fish Ehekatl reacts with 'Mew mew meew!' and for coconut crab with 'Coconut crab!!!!'. I don't know where it may be bought or caught, although coconut crab appears after wishing for 'coconut'. Sprite for coconut crab is 871 in item.bmp file of Elona+ and I have never played any other version, so I don't know if it's canon or new item.Ioklatapr (talk) 10:46, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it's a new item. She used to say "Coconut crab!" randomly, so it was probably put in after that. The japanese version has it as a king crab, but that may be what she says randomly in the japanese version too. I went to check it out, and amazingly enough it DOES give more favor. It's 60 per normal or cooked, and so gives 300 favor for a converting an altar with it. Good find, I wouldn't have thought that would work like that. Might be a good idea to put a page up for that, so I'll put up a couple links on the front of the page with the rest of the new food items. There are enough that it could have it's own section, but not sure about a page for each item. CorakTM (talk) 11:16, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Statbox fix Hi Corak, I've just edited the statbox template to fix the sprite position; now it starts its own line, leaving the level/race/class info properly centered in the row above. The portrait position is not affected. Hopefully this makes the box a bit more presentable. Cheers! SiamJai (talk) 11:30, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Nice work, it looks good. The auto-add to the race categories should work for every race now too, so that's one more thing down. Tried to mess with the auto-categories for the template too, but it didn't add the pages I wanted to the categories. I might just not have waited long enough until they refreshed, since one page at least was working right when I rolled it back. I'll try some other time, since I don't want to leave it screwed up for too long. I'd like to ask if it's okay to add arcticles about Elona+ monsters if I have rather only their stats and probably incomplete info on their abilities? I wanted to post this question on Category:Elona+ Talk page, but editor fails to load there in my Opera for some reason. Ioklatapr (talk) 17:20, September 10, 2012 (UTC) This is just my opinion, but I think most people would say that the actualy statbox is the thing that's the biggest pain. So if you wanted to add monster stats, go for it. You could use the "stub" template to mark the ones that still need info, but I've really overdone it on those. So the ones that need a lot of info would be tough to see. But just the stats on a lot of the monsters would be huge, so I wouldn't worry about it being incomplete or anything.CorakTM (talk) 17:36, September 10, 2012 (UTC)